


Coming Going and Everything in Between

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AUTHOR HAS ARRANGED A RIDE TO CHURCH, Bladder Control, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Gateway Into Watershorts, Hero Worship, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter is fifteen, Pissing Kink, Porn, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Sleep Sex, Slow Build, Starker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Under-negotiated Kink, Urination, You Have Been Warned, author is going to hell, so much masturbation, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter had always had a thing for his mentor.  He just didn't realize it went both ways until the man inadvertently started using him in the night.  Oh, and he needs to piss because, yes, we're so going there.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 270
Collections: anonymous





	Coming Going and Everything in Between

Peter had been in love with Tony Stark for as long as he can rightly remember. At first, it was a childish sort of love. Hero-worship. Then as he got older and had his sexual awakening he realized that there was more to his hero-worship that he thought. He found himself masturbating to the many posters that lined his walls. Imagining what Mr. Starks's hands would feel like on his cock. He got off regularly to the memory of the man flipping up his faceplate and saying, 'Nice work, kid.'. The only words the man had ever spoken to him. 

Then one day he came home from school to find the man himself sitting him sliving room. It was like a wet dream come true. Tony Stark walked into his bedroom and as if that wasn't enough, he then, patted his thigh so that he could sit down directly beside him. He went hard so fast that he wasn't sure what to do with himself. It made him stutter and say stupid things... Why the hell did he tell the man he had homework?

He could still feel the way Mr. Starks's hand had felt on his thigh and jacked himself off before packing his bags for Germany. He got off thrice more while he was there, each time at the memory of various touches and interactions. While Underoos and kid weren't exactly the sexiest of nicknames, that was what Mr. Stark called him and he wondered what it would be like to be addressed by such childish names while being thoroughly ruined. 

While his next few interactions didn't offer much for his imagination, the once that all the screw-ups had led to did. An invitation to be an Avenger was awesome but the real win there was a feeling of Mr. Starks's heavy hand on his shoulder. It made him burn with arousal. He had to excuse himself to the restroom to get rid of his raging erection before climbing back into Happy's car.

Then the real internship started and Peter found himself constantly growing hard in lab. Sometimes it was the praise, other times it was the gentle touches to his back, arms or shoulders. It seemed like Mr. Stark was always touching him. He liked to pretend it was because the man secretly found him attractive. The spider bite had given him quite the physic. He liked to think that When Mr. Stark placed his hand on his side to walk past him that it was because he wanted to feel the solid mass of muscles that were under his shirt.

They grew close, as one would expect considering how much time they spent together. The touching continued to increase. It was all innocent, really. Hugs, cuddling on the couch, Mr. Stark leaning over his back to see past his shoulder, whispering, 'Good job, Pete' into his ear. To anyone, it would look completely platonic but even the briefest of skin to skin contact sent Peter's skin aflame and his to stir in his pants. Even still he knew that Mr. Stark would never really care about him as anything beyond a protege. 

There was one extremely late night during the summer that Peter showed up in the lab to find that Mr. Stark had been awake for days. He'd not eaten or bathed during his time in the workshop. He looked disheveled, sweaty and his hair had lost all of its product causing it to fall limply against his forehead. Despite the fact that his dick was wondering if that was what Mr. Stark looked life after a night of wild sex, his head was telling him that he needed to convince the man to take care of himself. 

Eventually, he coaxed the man into eating and then showering before luring him into the bed with the promise that he would do anything the man wanted him to do if he slept for eight hours. Mr. Stark agreed only if they both slept and that had Peter's dick jump with an extremely risky idea. "Can I sleep in here with you, Mr. Stark? That way I know you're not sneaking off.", he proposed as anxiety whipped through him. He wasn't stupid he knew he could ask the AI to do that for him. More so, he knew tony wasn't stupid either. However, the man gave him a cool and assessing look before gesturing towards the unoccupied half of the bed. 

Without any thought at all, Peter stripped down into his boxers and t-shirt and climbed in before Mr. Stark could spot the tent in his underwear. Mr. Stark fell asleep first. For a while Peter watched him. He wanted how his lips parted as he breathed gently in and out. He looked at the way the man's muscles ripped along his exposed arm, where he'd changed into boxers and a tank top. He wondered what had been going through Mr. Stark's head when he allowed him to stay in his bed. He lay there and pretended it was because he wanted him there. He hissed through his teeth at the idea and slipped his hand into his boxer. SLowly jacking himself as he looked at the man sleeping beside him.

With his libido marginally satisfied, Peter fell asleep only to wake up a few hours later to a new sensation. He was facing the edge of the bed but there was an arm wrapped around his middle and a leg tangled between his own. Without ever looking he could feel Mr. Starks soft breaths against the back of his neck and it made him shiver. After straining his neck to look at the clock, it had only been five hours and that left Peter's mind racing. Despite all of the good feelings that were coursing through his body, he also really needed to piss. He didn't want to wake Mr. Stark up. 

He shifted where he lay in an attempt to take some of the pressure off of his bladder only to come to another realization. There was something probing into his lower back just above his ass. Mr. Stark was holding him and was erect while doing so. He rolled his hips once more and went half hard when the name hummed with pleasure into his ear. His own dick went half-hard, it probably would have been leaking pre-come if he didn't have to piss so badly.

Smiling, Peter backed up a little more. Mr. Stark hissed and then the hand that had been around his middle disappeared. For a split second, he was worried that the man had woken and was about to send him out of the room shouting but instead he felt the man reach down between them. It didn't take long to realize that Mr. Stark had pulled his stiff cock out of his boxers. He could feel the heat of it pressing lower on his body as the man moved downward. Soon the hand was back on his body but this time it was on his hip.

There was no getting up now. Mr. Stark's fingers were under Peter's waistband, tugging his boxers down to his knees. He made no move to stop him. He didn't want to stop him. He was just sort of hating himself for not thinking to relieve himself before getting into the bed. But even though his bladder was throbbing the urgency to know where this would all lead was winning out over the urgency to release his piss. 

Then he felt it. Mr. Stark began to press his dick into the back of his thighs. He was a shift and thrusting as he sought out the divide between his legs. Peter shifted himself to accommodate and had to bite his cheek to keep from moaning when the man's cock slid neatly into the crease he'd made for it. It was warm and slick-with pre-come he wished he could see it.

Mr. Stark's grip on his hips was almost painful as he began to snap his own hips back and forth, rubbing his cock between Peter's tighs, up against his perineum and underneath his balls. Every now and then the man would lunge deep enough for the tip of his cock to tease his own and he reached down to squeeze his own shaft. When Mr. Stark's movements started to pick up speed he began to rapidly pump himself, orgasming much more quickly than he'd meant to but he was young, inexperienced and being thigh fucked by the man of his dreams. Which had him wondering who Mr. Stark was dreaming about.

The problem was that with once release having been made, his body desperately needed to make another and he could feel the piss slipping down his softening dick. Mr. Stark continued to buck into his thighs making little noises of please but with each jolt, a few drops of piss were soaking into the expensive sheets. Peter grasped his dick again but this time it was to prevent himself from further ruining Mr. Stark's bed and just as he was sure he was about to lose control he became utterly distracted.

"Nngh.", Mr. Strak grunted and panted as he reached his climax sending pools of come to start dripping out from between Peter's closed thighs. Though rather than surrendering his hold, the man pulled Peter in more closely with his iron grip and he whispered almost incoherently. "Good job, kid."

Peter was froze in place. He was sticky with come and damp with leaked piss and Tony Stark had just whispered his nickname in his ear. He would have melted at that if he wasn't so desperate to get to the toilet that he was pretty sure he was sweating piss. He tried to carefully pull away from Mr. Stark's arms but all that proved to do was to wake the man up.

"Peter!", Tony gasped as he not only let go but backed up to the far edge of the bed. "Shit, what have I done."

"It's okay, Mr. Stark but I've gotta go.", Peter said as he grabbed ahold of his now fully soft cock and tried to help stem the impending flow.

Not feeling nearly as panicked as he thought he probably should, Tony nodded his head. He'd misunderstood. "I completely understand but we need to talk about this before--"

Realizing the man's mistake, Peter rapidly began to shout over him. "--no not like that. I'm fine with everything that happened I liked it. _I wanted it_ but Mr. Stark... I really need to pee. Right now Please..", he expressed as he bobbed up and down for show. 

Feeling only sightly surprised and extremely smug, Tony smirked. Apparently even at forty, he still had it. "You wanted it? You wanted me to... whatever I--", he said with a hint of darkness in his eyes. He'd suspected the kid had a thing for him and he'd never intended to cross any lines yet... there they were. He was already on the highway to hell, he may as well enough the ride. 

"--You got off on me and I loved it but I need you to let up. Please. I'm gonna pee.", Peter rapidly recapped, still not daring to move until he had some sort of permission. Tony Stark was a demanding and highly respected man, you always wait for his permission. 

"Do it.", TOny demanded as he pulled back the sheets and crawled towards the edge of the bed to pull his protege back in. How did he get so lucky? The kid had asked to sleep with him. He'd had the most erotic sex dream of his life and woken up to find that it had been nearly true. The icing on the dirty cake? The kid was begging him for permission to piss. 

"What?", Peter asked in near horror as he allowed himself to be pulled into the bed and positioned so that he was straddling Tony's hips.

"You let an old man fuck your thighs and you liked it. You're already a dirty boy so you may as well finish the job.", Tony suggested and those words were all the permission Peter's bladder needed to release. He didn't care that his half-mast dick was spraying piss all over his mentor's stomach and chest. He was finally relieving himself and it felt nearly as good as the orgasm had, eliciting little noises of pleasure to fall from his lips. 

"Ah-- Ah... ahhhh, oooh....", he strung together and he emptied himself opening his eyes partway through to watch the way the golden liquid arched up and landed with a pattering noise, saturating Mr. Stark's tank top and occasionally hitting him on the bare part of his chest just below his chin.

Already groaning hard again, Tony moaned. "Listen to those dirty little sounds your making. Did you make those sounds while you touched yourself? You did touch yourself right?", he asked as the sounds the kid was making continued to go straight to his dick.

"Mmhmm. Felt good. This feels good too.", Peter murmured and then shivered when his long piss came to a sudden and shuddering stop. It was then that reality snuck in and started to panic a little. "I pissed in your bed, Mr. Stark. I pissed you..."

"You did exactly what I asked you to do.", Tony hurriedly cooed while rubbing his hands across his wet clothing and staring at Peter's perfect cock. It was nearly at full attention now and there was a little pearl of piss sitting right at the tip. It was all he could do to not lean forward to lick it off.

"Did I do good?", Peter asked as he made eye-contact.

Already knowing what the boy wanted to hear, Tony smiled. "So good."

"Say it, tell me I did good.", Peter breathily begged.

Pulling the boy down onto his chest so that they were pressed together, Tony kissed Peter on his sweaty temple and then whispered exactly what the boy wanted him to say directly into his ear. "You did good, kid."


End file.
